


wear a collar like a uniform

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Leashes, M/M, Mild Humiliation, handjobs, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal insists Newt wear a leash and collar in his very expensive new lab. This, like Newt's new job, is a mutually beneficial arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear a collar like a uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following kink meme prompt: "Newt gets so excited and manic in Hannibal's place, around the precious Kaiju samples, that Hannibal insists he wears a leash while ever he's in the lab. With the other end firmly in Hannibal's hand. Newt doesn't want to agree but...it's the ONLY way he gets to go in the lab.
> 
> Bonus points if Hannibal insists he wear the collar even outside the lab, in his building, so it "takes less time" to get the leash on when they need to go near the samples.
> 
> Can be established relationship or burgeoning UST thing, I just want to see it."
> 
> Of course I filled it. Who do you think I am?

Newt’s not really surprised when it turns out Hannibal Chau isn’t dead, but he _is_ pretty surprised when he offers him a job. “Me,” he says, pointing to himself incredulously. “You’re offering _me_ a job?”

Hannibal shrugs, an impassive movement of shoulders that Newt’s pretty sure are wider than some people are tall. “It’s mutually beneficial,” he says. “I have kaiju parts, you need kaiju parts. I need _more_ kaiju parts, and, theoretically, you could get me more kaiju parts.”

“Wait- wait wait wait.” Newt stares at him. “You want me to clone _kaiju_?”

“Kaiju _parts_ ,” Hannibal corrects. “Jesus, I don’t want another Leatherback stompin’ all over Hong Kong, but I still want to sell kaiju bone powder for five hundred a pop. Hell, if you _can_ clone kaiju parts, that’d be an ideal situation for me- no damage, all profit.” He grins. “What do you say?”

And, okay, he says yes. Why _wouldn’t_ he? The PPDC isn’t giving him any new parts, and while he’s not too keen on working for a criminal, it’s better than nothing. So, new deal in place, Hannibal drives him in a _very_ nice car to his new lab.

Which is, it turns out, the _nicest_ lab on the planet. “Holy shit!” he cries the second the door opens. “What- oh my _god,_ look at this! Look, look-” He starts to go barreling into the lab, but then Hannibal snags him by the back of his shirt.

“Jesus, kid, calm the hell down! You’re gonna break shit if you go runnin’ around like that.” A strange look passes over Hannibal’s face, and he grins wickedly. “I’ve got an idea.” He snaps, and a bodyguard takes hold of Newt’s arm, ignoring his shout of protest. “I’ll be right back,” Hannibal says. “Stay.”

He’s back a few minutes later, with something in his hands. “If you wanna go into this lab, you’re gonna have to listen to a couple rules. Now, I don’t expect this’ll last long- just ‘til the novelty wears off.”

“Sure, sure,” Newt says. “Whatever you want.” He _needs_ to get into that lab.

Hannibal holds something to Newt’s neck and clicks it shut. Newt glances down and sees a collar, made of dark red leather, set with gold studs, wrapped around his neck, tight but not _too_ tight. There’s a leash, too, in the same color, and he stares at the length of it, following it from the end at his throat to the end wrapped around Hannibal’s hand.

He wants to say _Kinky, huh?_ but Hannibal will probably kill him or Newt will get an inappropriate boner. Possibly both, if not in that order. Instead, he says, “This is, uh, unorthodox.”

Hannibal laughs. “Kid, nothin’ about me is orthodox. Now, this is a simple system- until I can trust you to walk around this lab without breaking my _very_ expensive equipment, you have to be here with me, with the collar, with the leash in my hand. Got it?”

Newt nods firmly. “Got it, got it. So can we go in now?”

“You really are one overeager puppy. All right, all right. Let’s go.”

The lab is _incredible_ , full of state-of-the-art equipment and tanks of preserved kaiju parts. Newt comes close to squealing, and he _does_ try to run (or at least walk quickly) through the lab, but whenever he picks up his pace the tiniest bit too much, he finds himself straining uncomfortably against the collar, and he has to slow down. He’ll cast a glare at Hannibal, who just chuckles to himself and points out specifics in the lab.

Is it humiliating? Yeah, okay, a little- he’s pretty sure all of Hannibal’s lackeys are laughing at him, in varying degrees of privacy. Is it worth it? _Completely_. This is the best lab Newt’s had since the PPDC started getting budget cut after budget cut, _and_ it’s all his. Well, it’s _Hannibal’s,_ technically, but it’s Newt’s to use.

“What’d be the easiest for you to clone?” Hannibal asks, leading Newt out of the lab.

“Oh, uh- really, any of the organs, probably? Which one’s the most useful to you?”

“The liver.” Hannibal removes the collar carefully and pockets it. “My guys tell people the liver’s got all _kinds_ of medicinal properties, and people believe it. Rakes in the big bucks.”

Newt taps his fingers thoughtfully. “Y’know, if you do it right, kaiju liver _might_ actually have some real use in the medical field- I couldn’t get too in-depth, what with, uh, the whole ‘end of the world’ thing, but some of my research shows that the liver produces something kinda like insulin-” He pauses, and realizes he’s been tapping his fingers against Hannibal’s chest. “Uh. Sorry.”

Hannibal snorts and moves Newt’s hand from his chest. Holy _shit,_ Hannibal’s hand could probably wrap around Newt’s wrist at least twice. “Jesus. Maybe I should keep you collared all the time.”

Newt valiantly pretends that the suggestion doesn’t send blood rushing straight to his dick. “W-well, I mean. It’d be a real timesaver, probably, when you get right down to it. Less time taking it on and off before and after lab time, y’know, you just- just put it on when I come in, take it off when I leave- y’know.” He clears his throat and stands up as tall as he can, all five feet and seven inches of him, which is still at least half a foot shorter than Hannibal. “Theoretically, I guess.”

Hannibal drags a thumb along the line of Newt’s jaw, like he’s tracing a picture of Newt’s face. “I shoulda known you’d be a kinky little fuck, Geiszler,” he says, smirking. “You tryin’ to tell me you wanna get collared and led around like a bad dog?”

Newt shivers helplessly. “I- I, uh. The answer to that depends _entirely_ on whether or not you’ll kill me if I say yes.”

“Allow me to paint a picture.” The collar snaps around his neck again and Hannibal leans in close. “Let’s go on a walk.”

Hannibal leads him around his whole building, strolling casually, pausing to give orders now and then, looking for all the world like it’s a regular day. And Newt gets dragged along behind him, the collar yanking at his neck when he slows down too much. His cheeks color when Hannibal’s employees grin at him, and he steadfastly keeps walking, as though he is _not_ sporting a raging hard-on.

Finally, after what feels like _hours,_ Hannibal leads him to a bedroom. It’s a _nice_ bedroom, straight out of the better class of porno, with its plush red carpet and king-size bed. There’s a huge chest at the foot of the bed that Newt imagines is _full_ of toys and tools, and he whimpers a little at the thought. God, as if his boner wasn’t bad enough already.

“You want this, doc?” Hannibal asks. “You really, honest-to-god want this?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Newt says immediately. “Oh my _god,_ yes, _please_.”

Hannibal chuckles. “All right, if you insist. Strip for me.”

Newt obeys, unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers. He goes as quickly as he can, until he’s completely naked, and Hannibal whistles appreciatively.

“I saw the ink,” he says, “but god _damn,_ I didn’t think it’d be this...extensive. You must be more patient than I thought.”

Newt shrugs, preening a little at the compliments for his tattoos, but he says, “In the chair, totally, but, like, now? Now I am _totally_ impatient, let me just get that out there.”

Hannibal lets out a rumbling laugh. It sounds like thunder. “Fine, fine. Let’s get to work, then, kid.”

He ties the end of the leash to the headboard and starts undressing. He’s _enormous,_ years and years of muscle packed into six feet of man, and- shit, yep, just like Newt privately fantasized, he’s proportional. Newt shakes as Hannibal advances towards him. “Holy _shit,_ ” he says. “Holy shit, man, you’re- you’re huge _everywhere,_ huh?”

Hannibal laughs again and threads his fingers through Newt’s hair. “Guess I am. Glad to see you’re not a pipsqueak in every area.”

“Rude,” Newt says, even as he bucks his hips up, searching desperately for friction. “Very rude.”

Suddenly, Hannibal’s fingers tighten in Newt’s hair and Newt whimpers. “Be good, kid,” Hannibal growls. “You’re gonna do exactly as I say, won’t you?”

“Y-yes. Yeah, yeah, I will, I will, just- just tell me what to do.”

Hannibal hoists him up in his arms, and the leash tugs at Newt’s neck a tiny bit, and he has to wrap his legs around Hannibal’s middle for support. “You’re gonna rut against me to get yourself off,” he growls. “And then you’re gonna jerk me off. Got it?”

Newt nods fiercely. He hooks his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders and pushes forward and upward, and he gasps at the roughness of skin-on-skin. “C-could you, um, slick me up a little bit? It’s, it’s kinda uncomfortable like this, and not the kind I like.”

“How do you ask politely?”

“ _Please_?”

Hannibal nods and wraps his big hand around Newt’s cock. He slides Newt’s precome all over the length of his cock, and god, how embarrassing is it that he’s leaking so much? Newt thrusts again, and _that_ feels a lot better, and he groans and does it again and again, his cock pushing and thrusting against Hannibal’s thigh until he gasps and comes all over Hannibal’s leg, dripping everywhere and probably ruining Hannibal’s likely _very_ expensive sheets.

He _really_ hopes that doesn’t come out of his future paycheck.

Hannibal grins at him. “Good boy.” He drops him back to the mattress, and Newt’s knee lands in the wet spot where a lot of his come apparently landed. “Now, get to work.”

Newt takes Hannibal’s erection in hand, and _god,_ it’s enormous. Newt’s never been much good at handjobs to start with, and it’s even trickier when Hannibal’s cock is so much bigger than his own. But he works at it, thumbing the slit and wetting Hannibal’s whole cock. He tries one experimental jerk, and Hannibal almost _purrs_.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” Hannibal growls. “Go again, or next time, I’ll tie you to this bed, put a ring on your cock, and leave you here for hours.”

Newt shudders at the idea (pleasantly? definitely at least a little) and jerks again, and again, and Hannibal makes that deep humming noise again. “Harder, c’mon,” Hannibal says. “You’re just _asking_ to be punished, kid, you gotta go hard and fast or else I’ll give up on this little exercise and I’ll just fuck you dry, unprepared.”

Newt whimpers and keeps going.

“Aw, but you like the idea, don’t you? I bet you’re all kinds of tight- you probably haven’t gotten fucked by anybody but your own fingers in ages. Do you do that, doc? Do you touch yourself like that?”

When he doesn’t answer, Hannibal hooks his fingers under the collar and pulls him closer. “Answer when I ask you a question,” he snarls.

“Y-yes,” Newt squeaks. “Yeah, I do-” He keeps tugging at Hannibal’s cock as he rambles. “I do, I finger myself all the time- and, and I’ve got dildos too? And, and vibrators, and plugs, but god, it’s been so long since, since anybody’s _really_ fucked me, I bet it’d hurt a _lot_ , it’d hurt like hell. I’d probably cry, which is something, ‘cause I’m good with pain, but if you fucked me while I’m this tight, no matter how much you prepped me, I bet I’d cry.”

Hannibal comes in his hand, groaning, and it feels a little like power, even though Newt’s the one collared and tied to the bed. “ _Jesus,_ kid,” Hannibal says. “Remind me to never underestimate you again.”

“I thought you would’ve learned by now,” Newt says, grinning. “Since you got eaten by a kaiju and I didn’t.”

“Smug little prick,” Hannibal growls. “C’mere.”

He kisses Newt roughly, bodily forcing him down against the mattress, which tugs the collar tightly agains his throat, but not so much that it’s tricky to breathe. Newt wraps his legs back around Hannibal’s hips and returns the kiss, still hungry even though he’s exhausted.

“Still want the job?” Hannibal asks.

“Dude,” Newt says. “What do _you_ think?”


End file.
